Community Service
by Always Running Away
Summary: Kenny is forced to complete his community service before he can graduate high school. However, being stuck with Butters for it wasn't part of the deal. Isn't volunteering supposed to be, oh I don't know... voluntary?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know why I'm even publishing this... but I am. **

**Okay, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>It was an average Wednesday morning at school for Kenny McCormick. After strolling into Physics class fifteen minutes late, he promptly took the opportunity to catch up on his sleep. It was too hard to focus on the pointless definitions and equations this early in the morning.<p>

School was useless to Kenny. He didn't care about his classes. He didn't care that he was constantly getting in trouble. He didn't care about his shitty grades. All Kenny wanted was to be done there, and he was already counting down the days. Sure, he was a total slacker, but all throughout the years Kenny had gotten by in school by slacking, and he sure as hell wasn't planning on changing that any time soon. Especially this close to the end of his senior year.

Suddenly, a voice came on over the loudspeaker, just as he was finally able to get comfortable enough to sleep. "Kenny McCormick, please come to the guidance counselor's office _immediately_."

Cartman, who was Kenny's lab partner, proceeded to tease Kenny with a long '_Ooooooh!'_ as the blonde sighed, rising from his seat groggily. Rolling his eyes at Cartman, he wondered what he was even getting busted for this time.

Kenny sat down in the small plastic chair facing the large desk in Mr. Mackey's office. He had been called into this room countless times all through high school. Even in elementary school, Kenny was no stranger to meetings with the guidance counselor. Whether it was for vandalism or drug use, he always seemed to be getting busted for something.

"Long time no see, Mackey. What has it been, almost a week?" Kenny slouched down, relaxing in the chair as he awaited the lecture for whatever it was he did wrong this time.

"Kenny McCormick, why do you seem to be the one student that always ends up in here?" Mr. Mackey sat down at his desk, arranging the papers around him.

He shrugged, "bout time I get my own chair, don't you think? I think I've been here enough to earn an upgrade from this plastic piece of crap."

"Young man, this is not a joke, mmkay? I called you in here today because it has come to my attention that you do not have enough community service hours to graduate."

_Shit._ Not graduating? Why couldn't it have been a detention? Detention was something he was used to. This, on the other hand, was something Kenny definitely didn't see coming.

"Well, how many hours do I need?"

"At the very least, eight hours. Now there is still a small amount of time left, and that is why I've collected these volunteer sheets that have opportunities for you to get those hours in." Mr. Mackey picked up the pile of paper, showing Kenny the choices he had for eight hours of torture.

"So that's it? That's why I'm in here? Shit, I thought I was in trouble or something." Kenny laughed, handing the pile of paper back to the guidance counselor.

He wasn't worried about community service, there had to be some way he could get out of it. It would be a piece of cake to just forge a signature on sheet saying that he did eight hours of service. Problem solved.

"If you don't get those hours in, I'm afraid you'll have to _repeat_ the twelfth grade, mmkay? And do not think you can get away with not doing them, you're the only student who hasn't completed their hours and the administration is keeping a very close eye on you, MMKAY?" Mr. Mackey's voice rose in frustration as he spoke, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation to the blonde.

Kenny sighed. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

"How about this one," Mr. Mackey said, pointing to the sheet in his hand, "volunteering at the animal shelter? You'd get to work with stray cats and dogs."

_Did he just say cats?_ Kenny had grown to love cats, ever since he discovered the wonders of cheesing. Sure, he hadn't done it since elementary school, but if it could make this whole stupid community service situation any better, Kenny was up for it.

"Yes, I'll do it!"

Mr. Mackey continued to read the sheet. "Now wait a minute. I seem to remember an incident involving you and cats a couple years ago. I'm afraid you'll have to choose something else."

"What else is there?"

"Let's see... after school tutoring?"

Again, the blonde laughed. "Have you _seen _my grades?"

"There's only one other option then. It's a volunteer clean-up for the park at Stark's Pond this weekend. How does that sound?"

_Like torture._

"Do I really _have_ to? Is anyone else even going to be there?"

"If you want to graduate, you have to. You shouldn't worry about being there alone either, because I happen to know that one of your classmates, uh... Leopold Stotch, I believe, will be there."

Again, Kenny sighed, "great."

"Oh boy Kenny, this sure is gonna be fun! Just the two of us, cleaning up around Stark's Pond!"

I flashed Butters the fakest smile. This would be the furthest thing from fun.

As the park ranger approached us, I asked him where everyone else was.

"It seems that someone back at the office forgot to hang up flyers around town, and only the high school received notice of the clean up..." the park ranger replied.

"Sweet! So we can go home then?"

The park ranger crossed his arms. "Not so fast! You two came out all this way to clean up out here, and that's what you're going to do!"

The blonde read the name on the park ranger's name tag on his shirt. Rick. _Rick the total fucking dick_.

"Why don't you two just take some garbage bags and meet back here at the end of the day. Stick together too, I can't have either one of you getting lost!" said Rick the dick.

"Yes, sir!" Butters replied.

"Together?" asked Kenny.

Rick laughed, "you didn't think I would just let you off into the woods alone, did ya?"

"Well... yeah." replied Kenny, growing more and more pissed off.

He didn't want to be here to begin with, but spending the whole day stuck with Butters? Now that was just pushing it.

"Good one, kid. Now get to work!"

* * *

><p>I hope you like this story so far. I don't know where exactly I'm gonna go with it yet but it's probably going to be either two or three chapters. I don't know yet.<p>

**But there is something I seriously need help with and want your opinion on. Would you guys want/not want this story to become slash? I personally do love Bunny, but idk. I know there are some of you who are against slash and some who are all for it, but I really do want your opinion on that if you could please help me out. **

**Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny wandered through the woods tiredly, with Butters at his side. They traveled along the dirt path in the ground in search of forgotten garbage.

"This is such bullshit... being forced to spend my entire Saturday looking for trash in the woods," Kenny mumbled to himself, picking up a discarded soda can near his feet.

"Come on, Kenny! It won't be all bad!" Butters said, elbowing the other blonde, attempting to lighten the mood.

To Butters, it wouldn't be bad at all. He secretly enjoyed spending time with Kenny, though he didn't plan on letting him know any time soon.

He wasn't sure exactly what it was that drew him towards Kenny, but Butters just couldn't help it. Perhaps it was because everyone else always seemed to take advantage of him, but never Kenny. Ever since they were kids, Butters held a secret admiration for Kenny that he just couldn't stop from growing into a fully blown crush over the years.

Sure, it was stupid and never going to happen... Butters knew that. Kenny lived a completely different lifestyle from him, one filled with sex, drugs, and breaking just about every rule. Butters, on the other hand, lived an oh-so-exciting life filled with homework, chores, repeatedly getting grounded, and of course some occasional time reserved for his absolute favorite site on the internet. Hello Kitty Island Adventure.

Butters decided that today was going to be different. He was going to break out of his mundane routine. He had the whole day to spend with Kenny, and he was going to finally tell him how he really felt. The blonde gathered up enough courage and decided that when the time was right, he would let his secret be known... no matter how nervous it made him just thinking about it.

"There is no way I'm wasting my whole day doing this." Kenny stated, throwing yet another empty cheesy poofs bag into his black garbage bag.

Butters thought of ways in his head to tell Kenny how he felt about him. _Kenny, I... no. I know this is crazy, but... no. Kenny..._

"Dude, where did the trail go?" Kenny asked, looking down at the grassy land beneath him.

Butters jumped, snapping back into reality. "I-I have no idea," his eyes widened as he looked down as well, realizing that the path wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Fucking _great_," Kenny shouted out, searching all around him for a sign of the path, "we're lost."

Butters nervously paced back and forth, "I'm definitely getting grounded for this!"

"Butters, calm down. What direction did we come from?" Kenny replied, placing his hands on Butters shoulders, trying to get him to stand still and focus.

"Uhh... uh." Butters froze, locking eyes with Kenny, completely losing his train of thought. He was mesmerized by those two deep blue eyes, staring right at him. His eyes trailed down to the two strong hands placed on his shoulders, sending butterflies to his stomach. _Was this really happening?_

"Dude!" Kenny let go of his grip on Butters, trying to retrace his steps. "We came from this way, right?" Kenny asked impatiently, walking back in the direction they were coming from. "And then we turned over here, _right_? Or was it over there?"

Butters blinked, returning to reality. "I don't know. I... I wasn't paying attention."

"Dammit, we can't be lost! How are we ever going to get out of here?" Kenny placed his hands on top of his head in frustration. _I didn't even want to be here to begin with, now I'm STUCK here?_

"W-well the woods aren't that big, right? There has to be some way out." Butters replied nervously. He couldn't help but feel guilty for Kenny being mad. If only he paid attention to where they were going, they would never have gotten lost.

Before Kenny was able to reply, both boys heard a loud rustling in the trees behind them. Kenny and Butters immediately turned around, hoping to see what it was. They looked around in curiosity, but neither of them saw anything.

"Wh-what was that?" Butters asked, beginning to shake.

"Probably a fucking squirrel or something, come on. We need to find a way out."

Butters nodded, trying to hide the fact that he was still scared out of his mind. He knew that a squirrel wouldn't be that loud. It _had_ to be something else. Again, he looked around, searching for some kind of clue to what could have made that noise.

Kenny, already ahead of Butters, turned around and placed his hands inside the pocket of his sweatshirt. He raised his brow as a smirk grew on his face. "You're not really scared of a little squirrel, are you?"

Butters swallowed, trying to make his fear a little less apparent. "No..."

"Then are you just gonna stand there all day or what? Come on!"

Butters hurried to catch up with the taller blonde, hoping that whatever had made the noise was long gone. _It probably wasn't even anything_, he told himself. _Just a cute little animal, I bet. _Butters knew deep down that he really was still scared, but he tried to put on a brave face in front of Kenny.

Butters approached Kenny's side, nervously playing with his hands. "How do you even know it was a squirrel? What if it was... I don't know, a bear or something?"

Kenny laughed, "Because, if it was a bear, don't you think we'd be dead by now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blah I was really sick when I wrote this... :(**

**I might actually try to write another chapter today since I'm home sick with nothing to do but write fanfics and watch south park reruns. **

**Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! :)**

**Next (and possibly last) chapter will be up (hopefully) soon!**


End file.
